Angemon
Angemon is one of the heroes in Digimon Adventure and 02. He is the digivolved form of Patamon, the partner of T.K. Even though he's a champion Digimon, he puts up great fights with Ultimate Digimon as well. Angemon's known technique is Hand of Fate. He digivolve to MagnaAngemon and DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon with Ankylomon. In the English version, he is voiced by Dave Mallow in Digimon Adventure/02, Reunion and Jamieson Price in Confession through Future. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Miwa Matsumoto. Appearance He resembles an angel warrior who weilds a staff as a weapon. Digimon Adventure Angemon debuted when Patamon Digivolved into him in order to stop the giant Devimon. Not only did Angemon killed Devimon, but sacrificed himself by using up all the energy he had and reverted into a Digi-Egg where he was once reborn as Poyomon. Angemon then returned to rescue WereGarurumon from Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack and helped WereGarurumon fight Myotismon for sending Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon back to the Digital World. During the showdown with Myotismon, Patamon Digivolved to Angemon once again and easily damaged Myotismon as well as killing Phantomon with a mere brush of his Hand of Fate attack. After Myotismon was defeated and returned as VenomMyotismon, Angemon and Angewomon fought the giant monster while Izzy worked up a miracle to allow Agumon and Gabumon become their Mega Level forms. During the Dark Masters arc, T.K. and Kari tried to be brave to escape from Piedmon, the last of the Dark Masters. Patamon became Angemon and distracted Piedmon while T.K. and Kari attempted to escape. However, Piedmon easily defeated Angemon and sliced the rope, sending T.K. and Kari falling to their doom. Angemon Digivolved to MagnaAngemon and saved T.K. and Kari. Digimon Adventure 02 Patamon lost his power as Angemon. Digimon Emperor was defeated and his block against Digivolution lifted, Patamon had the natural ability to once again assume his Champion form. However, his main attack, Hand of Fate, was useless against the majority of Digimon the DigiDestined had to fight, since they where created from Control Spires. This meant they were not real Digimon and Angemon's attack only affected evil Digimon. For that reason, Pegasusmon was still used as his primary fighting form until Angemon and Ankylomon unlocked the power of DNA Digivolution. Digimon: The Movie Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Kerpymon (Evil). Later on, they digivolved to Seraphymon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Patamon digivolve to Angemon to fight Alphamon but Angemon and Gatomon lost fight to Alphamon. Confession Patamon digivolve to Angemon to stop Meicrackmon Vicious Mode but he become infected, fight Angewomon, Garurumon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, Greymon. Unfortunately, 5 of Digimon Partners become infected to fight MetalGreymon and Kabuterimon. After MetalGreymon become infected and digivolve to WarGreymon (off-screen) to fight HerculesKabuterimon. Though knocked into the Real World, HerculesKabuterimon pleads with the partners to remember themselves at the final moments. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. Loss Patamon digivolve to Angemon and digivolve to MagnaAngemon. Trivia *His First English Voice Actor, Dave Mallow also voices Gekomon from Digimon Adventure/02, Upamon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon from Digimon Adventure 02. *His Second English Voice Actor, Jamieson Price is best known voicing as Tobirama Senju from Naruto Shippuden, Yasutora Sado from Bleach, Yukio Oikawa from Digimon Adventure 02 and Seraphimon from Digimon Frontier. Battles Angemon fought *Angemon vs. Devimon *Angemon vs. Myotismon *Angemon and Angewomon vs. VenomMyotismon *Angemon, Birdramon, and Angewomon vs. WaruMonzaemon *Angemon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, and Angewomon vs. Machinedramon *Angemon vs. Piedmon *Angemon vs. BlackWarGreymon External Links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Angemon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Genderless Category:Angels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Protectors Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Suicidal Category:Healers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice